Negan's Bed
by La Corne du Plaisir
Summary: Alors qu'il est rentré plus tôt d'une mission épuisante, Negan trouve un intrus dans son lit.


**Titre :** Negan's Bed

 **Rating :** K+

 **Catégorie :** Romance

 **Note :** Je trouve qu'il y a très peu de fanfic sur le couple Negan x Carl, pourtant assez chou, alors voilà ma petite contribution, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Une longue vague de fatigue s'emparait de Negan, engourdissant lentement ses muscles et ralentissant son esprit pourtant vif. Il avait trop jouer son rôle aujourd'hui, à peine était-il rentré d'une expédition - plus ennuyeuse qu'épuisante - qu'il devait faire son show, montrer aux habitants du camps qu'il n'y avait que lui pour dicter les règles, faire un exemple d'un pauvre jeune qui volait quelques babiole de temps en temps. Rien de bien passionnant.

Il repensait à ce jeune rouquin et commençait à remettre en question son acte, ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, loin de là, mais il détestait toujours se salir, et il était possible que cet adolescent n'ai pas eu le choix... Bref, ne voulant pas remuer le sujet, Negan balança ses considérations dans un petit coin de son esprit, préférant y revenir plus tard - s'il ne l'avait pas oublier d'ici là. Il avait quelques choses de plus important en tête. Dormir. Pendant au moins trois ou quatre heure. D'un pas lent, il arrivait à sa chambre, non sans qu'une onde de joie et de satisfaction ne le traverse.

Poussant la porte dans un soupire de soulagement, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Un juron étouffé s'était échapper de son lit, qui était supposé être totalement vide... Ce qui s'avérait être un dérangement pour lui qui n'avait plus l'énergie de discuter quoi que ce soit.

-T'étais censé rentrer dans deux jours, annonça une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Jetant un regard circulaire dans la pièce qui était supposée être la sienne, Negan compris que le jeune homme avait élu domicile à en jugé par le fauteuil qui prenait la forme du corps de Carl, par ses bouquins et bibelot qu'il avait installé sur les étagères ou par sa chevelure brune s'échappant des draps du lit dans lequel il s'occupait comme il pouvait.

-L'une colonie rebelle s'est fais envahir par une horde, ces connards se sont fait bouffer, répondit-il en soupirant, retirant son épaisse veste, si chaude et pourtant si classe, pour rejoindre son lit. Tu sais que tu as une chambre ?

-Celle-là est mieux.

Une adorable nuance de rouge montait aux joues du jeune homme qui tenta - un peu ridiculement - de se cacher derrière sa longue mèche. Attendri, le tyran envoya valser ses bottes, poussa Carl du milieu du lit, pour s'allonger à ses côtés, gémissant de bonheur dans son matelas parfait.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda-t-il à nouveau, détaillant l'adolescent.

-J'aime bien cette chambre c'est tout... De toute façon t'était en mission, ça change rien.

-Ouais, mais je suis revenu.

-C'est bon je me casses si tu ne veux pas de moi.

Soupirant, Carl attrapa se leva d'un bond, irrité par le petit interrogatoire de Negan, et commença rageusement à rassembler ses affaires.

-Carl ! Arrête ça et ramène ton cul.

L'intéressé cessa tout mouvement, hésitant entre défier l'autorité et obéir au despote, pour être honnête, le brun lui avait manqué, bien sur il ne l'admettrait jamais devant quiconque et lui-même se sentait sale du vide que son geôlier créait en lui. Il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher.

Finalement, il se fia à sa raison et retourna aux côtés du brun, s'allongeant sur sa moitié du lit, le regard plongé sur le plafond.

-Ça ne me dérange pas que tu squattes quand je suis pas là...

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ton autorisation.

C'était dans ce genre de moment que Carl était le plus adorable, quand il lançait de petite pique à celui qu'il aimait appeler son kidnappeur. Poussé par l'ambiance de défit, le jeune homme s'osa à un rapprochement, allant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, toujours aussi impressionné par sa musculature.

-On pourrait dire que c'est notre chambre, soupira-t-il finalement, dessinant un fin sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Franchement amusé par l'attitude du garçon, Negan fut pris d'un éclat de rire, laissant sa main se balader dans la longue chevelure, plongeant lentement dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.


End file.
